The Toad Queen
by Fox Moonshadow
Summary: Professor Umbridge learns why she really shouldn't have given one Ryou Bakura a detention.


Ryou stifled a slight whimper as he pulled the string around his neck out of his shirt, revealing five keys made of varying metals. He glanced around once more, mentally checking to make sure Bakura was still sleeping, before leaning down far enough to slip the golden key into the lock on his trunk without removing them from his neck, hiding them again as the trunk popped open. Lifting the lid revealed a deep tunnel with a ladder going down. He quickly climbed in and closed the lid behind him, climbing down slowly and wincing every time he put pressure on his left hand. At the bottom was a fair-sized room with three chairs set around, each with a matching desk and a descent-sized caldron beside it. Three cabinets on the left side of the room held a collection of potions ingredients while two cabinets on the right side held completed potions. Ryou walked to the cabinets on the right and opened the first one, glancing over the tiny pictures on the labels before grabbing the one with a picture on an arm with blood flowing from it and another one with a circle-and-X mark over a stereotypical germ.

Carefully, Ryou pulled the stoppers off the two vials and retrieved two droppers, filling each with one potion before dripping the anti-germ potion over the back of his left hand, causing the lightly-bleeding wound to hiss softly. He patted it lightly with a clean cloth before reaching for the other dropper, dripping the second potion over his hand and watching the wound heal itself before his eyes. Sighing with relief, he took a moment to check on Bakura again before resealing the potions and putting them away, dropping the droppers in the 'to-clean' pile and making a note to get to that soon before climbing out of the trunk, locking it back, and going to bed, confident his Yami would never know he had been injured to begin with.

Bakura waited until he was certain his Hikari was asleep before taking control of their body and sitting, looking down at the now healed hand with a frown. _'Keeping secrets now, Yadonushi? For shame.'_ Growling slightly, Bakura climbed out of bed and, after glancing at the host's sleeping roommates, vanished into the shadows.

Bakura emerged from the shadows in a sickeningly pink room filled with frills and plates with kittens on them. Looking around, it didn't take long for him to find his target, the disgusting toad still at her desk grading papers. "Tsk tsk, Mr. Bakura. Do you have any idea how late it is. We have a curfew for a reason." Bakura smirked, leaning back against the door with his arms crossed.

"I'm afraid this boy can't hear you, Madam Toad." He said, shadows flocking to him eagerly as the Millennium Ring started glowing. Professor Umbridge looked up sharply, startled by the teen who was so unlike the boy she had seen earlier that night.

"Who are you, then, if not Mr. Bakura." She asked, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, only the voice in his head, but enough about me. I challenge you to a game." As soon as these words left Bakura's mouth the shadows raced forth, making Professor Umbridge shriek. The next thing she knew she was standing on a life-size chess board, the white queen beside the Minister-King. Looking around, she found all the white pieces to be witches and wizards, save for the House Elf-pawns. The she looked across the board and screamed at the sight of the monstrous fiends that were the black pieces. "And now, Madam Toad, let the game begin."

Ryou stretched as he woke up the next morning, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. _"Good Morning, Yadonushi."_ Ryou froze. Bakura sounded just a bit too smug to be innocent.

"_Koe? Did you do something last night?"_ Ryou asked hesitantly, glancing at his still-sleeping-but-not-soulless roommates.

"_I simply paid my rent. Look down."_ Gulp, Ryou did so. It was only far-to-much experience that stopped him from screaming at the White Queen chess piece he found in his lap that looked suspiciously like Professor Umbridge.

END


End file.
